Feathers and down (Zorobin OneShot)
by Usako92
Summary: A pesar de haber encontrado esos preciados nakama, a la mente de Robin, todavía acuden pesadillas sobre su pasado que llenan de insomnio sus noches. Lo que ella no sabe, es que pronto desaparecerán, y será gracias a la ayuda de alguien que se ha hecho demasiado especial para ella. (Zorobin OneShot)


Aquella noche en el Sunny era especialmente calurosa. Debían estar acercándose a una isla de verano, porque la temperatura había aumentado bruscamente aquel día, y a la tripulación de los mugiwara le estaba costando trabajo conciliar el sueño, especialmente a Robin. El calor, y sobre todo la humedad, impedían que pudiera dormir plácidamente, y por culpa de esto, en la mente de Robin comenzaron a aflorar viejas pesadillas, que ella creía ya muertas y enterradas al haber encontrado esos preciados nakama que en un pasado le prometió Saul que tendría. Se encontraba agitada en su cama, moviéndose de un lado para otro, mientras el sudor empapaba sus sábanas, y se sucedían los sueños sobre la muerte de su madre y sus amigos, de su tierra natal en llamas, y de los constantes desprecios de la gente durante veinte años, que la obligaron a vivir completamente sola en un mundo cruel y dañino. En uno de esos sueños, se levantó completamente agitada, sólo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos y en su garganta, y unas enormes ganas de llorar empezaron a crecer en ella. Se encontraba algo mareada, y para no despertar a Nami, decidió levantarse de la cama para ir a tomar algo de aire a la cubierta del Sunny y así despejarse. Salió descalza de la habitación, con un pijama azul celeste puesto, de verano, de tela muy fina, pantalón corto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, y una camiseta de tirantas finas muy sugerente que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y parte de su escote. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente perlado en sudor y necesitaba con ansias una bocanada de aire no viciado. Comenzó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras del Sunny, deslizando suavemente su mano por la barandilla, pensando en todas esas pesadillas que hacía un momento se habían amontonado en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación amarga, de nostalgia por lo que pudo tener y nunca tuvo, una madre que la viera crecer, que la ayudara, que la apoyara, y sobre todo, quisiera y arropara. Llegó al césped, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas, ya no podía soportarlas más, se terminó por derrumbar, y comenzaron a salir los sollozos de su boca mientras sus piernas se aflojaban y provocaban que ella quedara sentada en el suelo.

Aquella noche, el encargado de la vigilancia, era como siempre Zoro. Se encontraba en el puesto vigía, sentado en uno de los sillones, con una botella de sake para aliviar el calor. Especialmente esa noche no le importaba estar de vigilancia, ya que con ese calor, le era imposible dormir, y además, era lo que mayoritariamente hacía durante el día. Sólo llevaba puesto un fino pantalón negro, su torso se encontraba al descubierto, dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo, y su cicatriz. Se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado, y sólo una cosa, o más bien una persona se venía a su cabeza, ocupando todos sus pensamientos. _Robin_. No podía entender aún a esas alturas cómo le había calado tan hondo, pero ya no podía negarse así mismo como hizo tiempo atrás, que ella formaba una parte importante de su corazón. Bueno, en realidad sí se podía hacer una idea de por qué le había calado tan hondo, seguramente por su extraordinaria belleza, por sus preciosos ojos azules que cada vez que le miraban, se le clavaban como espadas, por esas sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba, por su actitud masoquista, pero a la vez dulce, por su inteligencia, su fuerza. Claro que sabía ya por qué le gustaba tanto, pero no podía entender como alguien tan determinado, tan firme como él, con tantas horas de entrenamiento en todos los sentidos a su espalda había sucumbido ante ella. Le resultaba cómico pensar cómo fue el único que no la aceptó, que se negó a considerarla parte de la tripulación, y ahora seguramente era quien tenía más sentimientos por ella. Aquellos pensamientos lo estaban irritando, comenzó a refunfuñar, y le dio un largo trago a su botella, mientras se levantaba para asomarse directamente por el cristal. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio a alguien en el césped sentado, y mirando detenidamente, se pudo dar cuenta de que era Robin, y por los sollozos, se percató de que además estaba llorando.

– _Maldita mujer, ¿Qué le sucede para estar ahí sentada tan derrumbada? – _se dijo Zoro a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a bajar hacia la cubierta del Sunny. Tenía la necesidad de ir corriendo hacia ella, de apoyarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos, y demostrarle que junto a él, que junto a ellos, estaba segura de verdad, y que no tenía por qué temerle a nada.

Cuando llegó al césped, se paró en seco, sin saber muy bien cómo dar el siguiente paso. Robin, se percató de la presencia de alguien, y rápidamente dejó de sollozar, para darse la vuelta, y ver quién era, y allí le encontró, a la persona más especial de la tripulación para ella. No podía permitirse que Zoro la viera en esa situación tan vulnerable, y por ello, se levantó rápidamente, se secó sus lágrimas, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la habitación sin decirle nada.

_So you're trying to do what they did,(Así que estás intentando hacer lo que hicieron)__  
__Your friends that turned to liquid, (tus amigos que se convirtieron en líquido)__  
__And got lost in a sea... (y se perdieron en en el mar) __  
__Now you're drowning me__ (en el que ahora me estás ahogando)_

Zoro la agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que continuase su camino. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos momentos en esa postura, sin realizar ningún movimiento, esperando el uno por el otro. Zoro sabía que ella no iba a decir nada, así que se armó de valor para hacer algo que nunca pensaría que iba a hacer.

– ¿Sabes? Tengo toda la noche con esto de la vigilancia – le dijo cortando el silencio entre ambos, mientras la atraía hacia él.

– No te entiendo, kenshi-san – le dijo Robin con la voz entrecortada aún hipando.

– Eres más lista que yo, así que no te lo voy a volver a repetir – le cortó Zoro serio frunciendo el ceño.

– No es nada kenshi-san, me encuentro perfectamente, ha sido sólo una pequeña pesadilla... sin importancia – mintió de manera no muy convincente, pero no quería parecer débil ante él, ante el hombre más fuerte de la tripulación, no quería darle a entender que era tan vulnerable.

– Míralo de otra manera, si quieres, puedes ayudarme con la vigilancia – le contestó Zoro un poco irritado, ya que no esperaba que en aquella situación, la morena fuese a rechazar así su ayuda.

_With your talk of four-leaf clovers (con tu charla de tréboles de cuatro hojas)  
You turn to rock the no-man (te volteas hacia las rocas y presagias)  
To be the ambient heart (vencer el daño ambiental)  
That is bruising your karma (que está desgarrando tu karma) _

Robin parecía reconsiderar la oferta del espadachín. Su interior se debatía entre vivir sola su dolor y parecer una mujer fuerte, o parecer una mujer vulnerable y vivir la primera verdadera experiencia personal con el espadachín que gobernaba sus sueños cuando no aparecían esas horribles pesadillas. Se decantó por esta última, y se giró lentamente, mientras mordía su labio inferior para no volver a soltar una lágrima. Esa cara resultó ser tan adorable para Zoro, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarla, al mirar a esa mujer que la mayor parte del tiempo era fría, como una máscara, una mujer que sólo mostraba cordiales sonrisas, y ver que él era el primero con el que se estaba quitando ese espeso maquillaje. El espadachín entendió que eso era un sí a su invitación, por lo que la soltó de la muñeca, y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hasta el puesto vigía. Primero subió Zoro, y cuando Robin estaba asomando su cabeza por allí, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a terminar de subir. Ambos eran conscientes de que ella no necesitaba ayuda para eso, y menos manos, que era lo que se sobraban a Robin, pero era una manera simbólica de hacerle saber a ella, que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, a tenderle su ayuda, y sabía que gracias a su inteligencia, Robin lo iba a entender perfectamente.

_Oh, I wish my arms were wider, (Oh, desearía que mis brazos fueran más anchos )__  
__I wish that I could hide you, (desearía que pudiesen ocultarte) __  
__So you can rest and repair (de manera que pudieses descansar y reponerte)__  
__Without the blanket of sorrow... (sin la manta del dolor...)_

Esas pesadillas aún la atormentaban, pero en ese momento, comenzó a sentirse mejor consigo misma estando al lado del espadachín. Éste aún la llevaba de la mano, y se desplazó hasta que se colocó en unos sillones, que dejaban delante de ellos la vista del vasto y tranquilizador mar. Zoro no sabía como empezar a preguntarle o decirle algo, sabía que tenía poca delicadeza, y que seguramente iba a hacerle más daño preguntándolo que dejándola sola en su habitación, pero pensó que eso le vendría bien para comenzar a quitarse aquella máscara que la seguía alejando de ellos.

– Pensé que confiabas plenamente en nosotros – le dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba junto a ella y bebía de su botella de sake.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Robin, no se esperaba esa pregunta, para ella, no tenía relación con su tema, y no sabía cómo contestarle a ello.

– Ahora de verdad no te entiendo, kenshi-san, claro que confío en vosotros, por eso me entregué al CP9, porque confío en vosotros de verdad – le dijo ella un poco insegura, al no saber cuál era exactamente la respuesta que debía que dar.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas en ese momento, y se giraron el uno hacia el otro. Robin se veía tan frágil ante los ojos de Zoro, y tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, que Zoro pensaba que no iba a poder controlarse, la necesidad de tocarla, de acariciarla, y sobre todo consolarla, era cada vez mayor en el interior de él.

– Si de verdad confías en nosotros, no darías tantos rodeos para evitar contarme qué es lo que te pasa – le dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa en su rostro – aunque claro, lo puedo entender, igual lo harías si en vez de haber estado yo de vigilancia, hubiera sido el maldito ero-cook ese –

Robin no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa que tapó con su mano ante el comentario del espadachín, lo que le molestó un poco a éste, que desvió la mirada de ella, y comenzó a darle un largo trago a su botella de sake, para ver si el alcohol era capaz de poner en orden sus ideas.

– Al final resulta que voy a tener razón por esas risas que te echas, maldita mujer –

– Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kenshi-san, yo creo que fuiste la mejor persona con la que me pude topar en ese momento – le dijo ella dulcemente para volver a atraer su atención a ella, mientras subía sus rodillas y las rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyando también su cabeza y le sonreía.

– Entonces, confía en mi, ¿quieres? – aquello le salió más brusco de lo que pretendía, pues no quería amedrentar a la chica, sino todo lo contrario. Se alborotó el pelo, dejó la botella de sake, y se dispuso a mirarla nuevamente a la cara.

– Me parece que eres el menos indicado para decir eso, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado el "te mantendré vigilada"? – le dijo ella cada vez más tranquila y a gusto con la situación, con la confianza suficiente como para comenzar a llevarse la conversación a su terreno.

Estaba comenzando a quitarse esa pesada manta que era su pasado, estaba comenzando a abrirse de verdad, a confiar en el sentido en el que Zoro le decía, y lo mejor era que lo hacía con él, con la persona que más le importaba en ese barco, con aquel que sin quererlo, había comenzado a alojarse de manera permanente en su corazón.

– Maldita mujer, el dormir con Nami no te está sentando nada bien – le contestó Zoro refunfuñando y colorado, pues aunque lo que hizo fue lo más lógico en el pasado, ahora se sentía un poco ridículo, dado que se equivocó con ella, y además más de lo que le hubiera gustado – ¿me lo contarás o no? –

Aquello devolvió a Robin a su realidad, a la realidad de afrontar esos problemas que la seguían atormentando, a pesar de que había encontrado nakamas que eran para ella como una familia.

– Es... sobre mi pasado, no deja de atormentarme – le dijo ella nublando de nuevo su rostro, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada con la del espadachín – mi pasado... mi madre, mi profesor, mi isla... de lo que ya no queda nada, todo ha desaparecido, dejándome aquí, sola, con más de veinte años de dolor a la espalda, huyendo como si fuera un demonio, cuando sólo era una niña que se encontraba sola en el mundo, por el simple echo de querer saber la verdad – le dijo mientras comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de nuevo de sus ojos, y sumergía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

_The thick and the gray, (de lo espeso y lo gris )__  
__Your blanket of woe (tu manta de miseria)__  
__Is so heavy and stained (esta tan pesada y manchada)__  
__And it only waste you down (y eso sólo te agobia)_

En ese momento, sintió que el espadachín cogía su brazo, y alzaba su cabeza, para justo después levantarla de allí, y ponerla de pie justo delante de él. La morena seguía llorando, cabizbaja, frágil, vulnerable ante él, por lo que el espadachín alzó su barbilla, y la miró directamente a sus húmedos ojos.

– Si eso te atormenta, perseguiré el mal de tu pasado, y lo cortaré en pedazos para que no te siga haciendo daño, para que puedas vivir tu presente y tu futuro plenamente con nosotros... conmigo – le dijo el espadachín mientras la atraía hacia él y la sumergía en un fuerte, profundo y protector abrazo.

Robin respondió con fuerza aquel abrazo, necesitaba bajar la guardia por una vez en su vida, sentirse protegida, arropada, pero no por esa manta de dolor que la llevaba acompañando desde siempre, sino una manta de amor, de confianza, que la hiciera feliz. Depositó sus manos en el pecho del espadachín, y se pegó lo máximo que pudo a él, comenzando a llorar más fuerte, para poder sacar todo su dolor ahora que verdaderamente se sentía protegida, y más junto a él, junto a la persona que se había adueñado de su corazón.

_So you've thought that getting sober (Así que piensas que mantenerte sobrio )__  
__Will mean your life was over... (significa que tu vida se acabó...)__  
__I don't think it's that bad, (no pienso que eso sea malo)__  
__I don't think it's that sad. (No pienso que eso sea lamentable) _

Zoro la cogió en brazos, y se sentó en uno se esos sillones con ella encima. La siguió abrazando fuertemente mientras también acariciaba su pelo y su piel, para que ella no se olvidara de que él estaba ahí, junto a ella, para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

– Gracias, kenshi-san, gracias por protegerme, por hacerme sentir segura – le dijo Robin mientras se incorporaba sobre él y le miraba directamente a los ojos, con los suyos aún húmedos.

– Creo que aún no deberías dármelas, prueba a dormir un poco, y si no tienes ninguna de esas pesadillas, eso significa que he velado bien por ti – le dijo el peliverde mientras la volvía a recostar sobre él para que durmiera un poco.

Robin sonrió ante aquello, y se entregó plácidamente al sueño, con toda la confianza de que no volvería a tener ninguna de esas pesadillas, porque era seguro que iba a soñar con la persona que la estaba protegiendo en esos momentos. La chica cayó dormida inmediatamente, y el espadachín se quedó relajado al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Robin. A estas alturas, había aún muchas cosas que no sabían de ella, y todas ellas le producían un gran dolor. El peliverde no soportaba verla así, no podía permitir que sufriera de esa manera, así que durante esa noche, se prometió a sí mismo que la ayudaría a enfrentar todos esos traumas, que la haría feliz. Pasaron las horas, y con el refresco de las primeras horas de la mañana, incluso Zoro no pudo evitar caer dormido. Con los primeros rayos del sol, Robin abrió sus ojos, y en esos primeros instantes, no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, hasta que poco a poco, se sucedieron todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche en su cabeza, y se percató de que aún seguía sobre un ahora plácidamente dormido Zoro. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al mirarle así dormido, y al darse cuenta de la hora que era, decidió que era mejor despertarlo, pues pronto todos sus nakama se levantarían para tomar el desayuno, y se percatarían de sus ausencias.

– ¿Kenshi-san? ¿estás dormido? – le preguntó Robin mientras comenzaba a acercarse más a su oreja – Kenshi-san, eso no está bien, se suponía que hoy debías vigilar toda la noche, y te has quedado completamente dormido – le dijo Robin directamente a su oído casi susurrando en un tono coqueto.

Zoro se despertó con aquellos susurros que parecían música para sus oídos, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue la risueña imagen de aquella morena que también ocupaba todos sus sueños, encima de él.

_Just you sleep a little baby, (sólo dormiste un rato bebé)__  
__Live the world alone and later, (deja solo al mundo y después)__  
__If you wake up alive, (si despiertas vivo)__  
__That old blanket of sorrow__ (esa vieja manta de dolor)_

– No has dormido nada, mujer – le dijo Zoro mientras bostezaba y una pequeña lagrimilla caía de uno de sus ojos – eso quiere decir que he fallado en mi misión, y que te precipitaste en agradecerme – le dijo el peliverde, deseando que la respuesta de la morena fuera lo contrario.

– Te equivocas Kenshi-san, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo decir que haya dormido de verdad... y todo es, gracias a ti – le dijo Robin mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello del espadachín – ojalá todas las noches fueran así a partir de ahora – le dejó caer la morena, esperando encontrar un sentimiento recíproco por parte del espadachín mientras le limpiaba esa pequeña lágrima con uno de sus dedos.

_Could be feathers and down (podría ser sólo plumas y plumón)__  
__Your blanket of woe (tu manta de dolor)__  
__Would leave you alone (podría dejarte sola)__  
__And I can only love you to drown (y yo podría amarte hasta que te ahogaras…)_

Zoro ya no lo soportaba más, aquellas ganas de besarla estaban desbordando su ser, llevaba toda la noche junto a ella reprimiéndose las ganas de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella. La retiró de su cuello y la apoyó en uno de sus brazos, mirando directamente a su rostro, mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia él. Robin también se moría de ganas por darle un beso, y siguió los movimientos del espadachín, hasta que sus labios quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir sus cálidos alientos. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación, y terminaron de acercarse hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso. Un temblor apareció en sus espaldas, y se terminó por trasladar a sus estómagos. Zoro la apretó tan fuerte contra él, que Robin ante la sorpresa, abrió sus labios, y ese fue su error, pues Zoro aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de la morena. Comenzó a desatarse una lucha entre ambos, y ahora llevaba la ventaja Zoro, pero Robin no le iba a permitir ganar, por lo que ambos comenzaron a besarse con cada vez más ansias. El espadachín la cogió de su cintura, y la puso justo frente a él, mientras bajaba de su boca a su cuello, cosa que aunque al principio a Robin no le gustó, poco después cambió de idea.

_Come to me, lets drown, (ven a mí, ahoguémonos,)  
Come baby, lets drown (ven bebé, ahoguémonos)  
In feathers and down. (en plumas y plumón)._

Se devoraban con tantas ansias, que ambos terminaron por caer en el suelo del puesto de vigía. Zoro acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica mientras volvía de nuevo a sus labios, mientras los mordía con delicadeza e introducía su lengua en el interior de su boca. Robin no estaba dispuesta a perder, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, utilizó su _akuma no mi _para poder sujetar a Zoro, y así comenzar ella a actuar sobre él. Estaban tan sumidos en su deseo, que no se dieron cuenta de que todos se había despertado hasta que escucharon los gritos de Luffy a Sanji pidiendo su desayuno. Pararon de golpe ante eso, y se miraron con fuerza a los ojos, mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

– Creo que con esto último, está claro que mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo – le dijo el espadachín mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo con deseo.

Robin sonrío ampliamente ante esa respuesta, se sentía feliz porque a pesar de haber visto su debilidad un hombre tal fuerte como él, la había aceptado tal y como era, y sentía lo mismo que ella podía sentir por él.

– Creo que aunque no queramos, deberíamos bajar ya, si no nos ven en el comedor, seguramente subirán aquí, y nos podrían ver en esta situación tan comprometida, Zoro – le dijo Robin mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel, de su torso, de su cuello.

– Aunque me pese, tengo que darte la razón, Robin – le contestó Zoro mientras se incorporaba y la cogía en brazos.

Ambos bajaron juntos hasta el comedor, pensando por el camino que tipo de excusa le darían a sus nakama, aunque en realidad, eso no les importaba, lo que les importaba de verdad es que ahora estaban juntos. Robin por fin podía sentirse feliz y despejada, sabía que por fin estaba quitándose esa manta de dolor que la acompañaba desde el momento que perdió a su familia, a sus amigos y a su tierra. Había comenzado a cambiarla por una manta de felicidad, de plenitud, y todo gracias a esos preciados nakama que por fin había encontrado, todo gracias a él. Esa manta por fin estaba convirtiéndose en cómodas _plumas y plumón._

_Bueno, mi "primer" fic (nervios). Es el primero que posteo, pero no es el primero que escribo, llevo tiempo liada con una historia de varios capítulos, de los cuales llevo realizados tres, y algunas cosas no tengo claro todavía como enlazarlas, sin contar que los exámenes no me dejan tiempo para nada,por lo que esa es la razón por la que no he posteado mi primera creación aún, necesito poner algunas cosas en orden. Entre descanso y descanso, se me vino a la mente hacer un Songfic de esta pareja, con la canción "Feathers and down" del grupo sueco The Cardigans, uno de mis favoritos. La canción pertenece al álbum "Lone gone before daylight", y cuando descubrí la letra, se me vinieron ellos de momento a la cabeza, ya que la canción parece dedicada a Robin. Es bastante extenso, pero creo que al final he logrado plasmar lo que quería de la letra, aunque es evidente que hay muchas cosas para mejorar. Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, si es bien recibido, seguiré con lo que tenía en mente, que no ha nada mejor para mejorar que seguir con la práctica, así que si os gusta (o no), no dudéis en dejar una review :)_

_PD: Ya sabéis, lo de siempre, One Piece evidentemente no me pertenece, es obra del magnífico Eiichiro Oda, si así fuera, Zoro y Robin ya estarían casados jijiji¡_

_Un saludo! ^^_


End file.
